


I Don't Know

by TheBrunetteWeasley



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, During S3, Multi, Post S2, Sam Yao steps up, all of the angst, pre S3, relationships, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrunetteWeasley/pseuds/TheBrunetteWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the phrase that everyone in Abel is saying. "I don't know". Paula doesn't know if Maxine will come back, Janine doesn't know if her heart can repair itself, Jack doesn't know if his feelings are real and Five doesn't know if she can stay strong forever. In a township where relations are fraught at the best of times, it's even worse now. They have to get used to dealing with not having their doctor around, and with new family units being built and torn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know

"Maxine, Ed, come back!" Five ran after the group, but it was no good trying. None of them were responding to her. After ten minutes she decided to run back to Abel. Sam was waiting just inside the gate for her safe return.

"Five? What happened?"

  
"They wouldn't stop, Sam. They just kept going in unison...Kwargo, Maxine, Ed. Everyone. They wouldn't stop walking. They wouldn't even listen. Now it's dark out and I can't go track them because if I do it means that I probably won't come back and I'm freaking out. Our friends, Sam. Our friends." Tears started streaming down Five's face. After everything that had happened in the last few weeks, it had seemed like maybe life would be ok. Instead they were missing vital parts of their community.

  
Sam held Five close, rubbing his hand in circles around her back. They were beside the gate, and the area was crowded with people. There were sobs and murmurs going through the group. Paula's were loudest, but there was a shriek coming through from someone else.

  
"DADDY, DADDY! I WANT DADDY AUN'IE 'NEENE. I WANT DADDY!" Janine ran through the crowd, holding Molly at arms length. The two year old was sobbing, her curly brown hair sticking up at odd angles.

  
"Runner Five, can you take Molly? She wants Ed, but with the current situation that's not possible. She knows and trusts you, so you should be able to calm her down." The worry was all over Janine's face. The usually coiffed and perfectly put together woman was mussed and worried.

  
Five reached over and grasped the child, pulling her close. "Mols, look. It's Auntie Five. C'mon sweetie, look at me." Molly stopped yelling and looked up at Five, her blue eyes creasing and looking up.

"Auntie Five where's Daddy? I want Daddy." Her thumb went into her mouth as she looked at Five.

  
"Daddy's gone away, sweetie. But he'll come back when he can. Let's go to bed."

  
Five hooked Molly around her hip and walked down to her room. It was about the size of Harry Potter's cupboard, but they'd manage. When she was halfway across the quad, Sam caught up to her.

  
"You ok?" He put his arm around Five's waist, pulling her in slightly to him. Their height difference looked comical on a normal day - Five was barely five foot tall, while Sam was a lofty six foot four. Today it helped, though. Five felt secure.

  
"Not in the slightest, but right now I can't let Molly see that. She doesn't trust anyone here except for me and Ed. Now he's gone and I'm going to have to look after her. What if something happens when I'm on a run, Sam? What if I go grey? I can't leave her alone after this." Five's voice started to get hysterical, but she pulled herself together, keeping her lips tightly pursed and blinking the tears away.

  
"You're not going to go grey. If anyone's going to get through this, it'll be you. You managed to save Karina from that bastard. You survived Van Ark. I believe in you, Five. And we'll manage this together, the two of us. If Molly can't have her dad, she can have two people who'll care about her. I'm not leaving." Sam hugged her awkwardly, wrapping an arm around Molly.

  
The three walked to Five's room, and stepped in. There was Five's sleeping bag, two bags with clothes that she'd scrounged from around the township, an extra pillow and a duvet. There was barely enough room for the three to stand together in the room.

  
"Right, ok. Grab your stuff and come to my room. It's a bit bigger, we might even be able to fit Molly's crib into the room." They started picking up the few belongings when Janine opened the door.

"Runner Five, I have a proposal for you. Oh, Mr. Yao. This will probably assist you too, I suppose. I have Runner Four and Runner Twelve moving Ed's belongings into one of the rooms in the farmhouse. I'll keep them there for safekeeping. You should move into that room for the moment. Molly is used to it, and it will make her more comfortable to wake up in familiar surroundings. I know that Ed managed to make a crib for her out of some wood and scrap metal, so she can sleep in it."

Janine's speech was quite probably the nicest thing that she had said to Five since she'd accused Five of betraying Abel. Five could feel Janine's eyes on her, looking at her reaction.

"Thanks, Janine, that'd be lovely. We'll head across when we sort this out." Janine smiled meekly and left, leaving Sam and Five in the room. Molly was getting tired and curling her head into Five's shoulder, so Sam picked everything off the floor and gave Five some bags. The two of them emptied the room in less than a minute, and walked to the far side of the quad.

The room Ed and Molly had shared was at least three times the size of Five's, if not bigger. There was a long crib at the end of it, that was long enough to end up as a bed for an adult. Five placed Molly in it, and pulled the knitted blanket up over her. The child went straight asleep, exhausted from the evening's events. Five and Sam spread out the duvet and sleeping bag, and quickly changed into their pjs, also tired from the events of the night.

They curled up beside each other, and Sam wrapped an arm over Five's waist, curling up to her. The room was silent apart from Molly's snuffled snores, until Five spoke quietly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll get them back?"

"I don't know...I want to believe we will, but I don't know."


End file.
